Hearts and Minds
Synopsis Mary And Francis Grow Closer Amidst The Chaos Mary has to decide if she is willing to lie and sentence a man to death in order to have King Henry let her out of her engagement to Prince Francis. Meanwhile, Francis and Bash are suspicious of Tomas' true intentions which will ultimately lead to a confrontation with disastrous results. Plot Tomás of Portugal turns out to be not quite the gentleman he wanted Mary to believe. Prince Francis, Sebastian and Mary try to uncover the truth about an English ambassador, whose life and the peace between whole countries lie in the balance, all while attending a The Michaelmas Banquette Quotes Nostradamus: I'm going to make us both feel better, and leave. Kenna: (to King Henry II) If we do leave tomorrow, I don't mind you knowing, I'll think of you. Leith Bayard: Saint Michael. He slew Lucifer, who's sold vanity, pride and shame. Which, is why we wear these masks. So on this one day, No one is better than anyone else. We're all the same. Tomás of Portugal: You've never learned to take, like a bastard can. Take a crown. Take a woman. Take a life. Sebastian: Killing isn't supposed to be easy. If your hands weren't shaking, you'd be him. Francis: ''(To Queen Mary)'' I don't know who is lucky anymore. I thought that we were... The years we had as children, the time we've had at court since you've been back at court. Now I feel those days like something sharp in my heart." Francis: 'You know what my heart says now? It says I should forget about politics and be with you. No matter what. You are a true queen. A queen that any king would kill for. '''Mary Queen of Scots: '''Clarissa! I don't know if you're there, but I'd like to thank you. You saved Simon's life. And I suppose you've saved mine. I used to feel so alone here, I don't anymore. And I hope you don't either. '''King Henry: '''Kenna, I have a mistress. Diane has been with me through half my life- we've had decades together! The heart needs time. '"" Francis: 'This is not about my broken heart, Mother. '''Katherine: '''No, this is about your ''good heart. I am not mocking you, Francis. Your heart is good! It's good enough to love your bastard brother, and to try and love your future wife. Now if only your father's heart could do that. "" '''Francis: '''My insticts say not to trust Tomas. They were right before, maybe it's time I stop doubting them. '''Francis: Let him think that I'm jealous if he wants to. As long as he knows he is accountable for how he treats you. Francis:''' Mary if anything happens to you, I feel responsible... When I couldn't make Scotland safe, I told you to marry this man. '''Mary Queen of Scots: '''I'm not going into this blindly. I won't let him hurt me. '''Francis: '''That half-blind portrait artist didn't realize I was sitting in a chair while my sister is standing and now half of Europe thinks I'm a dwarf. '''Tomas of Portugal: '''You are bound by a treaty of your betters, your uncle, myself, and King Henry and if you're not impressed by the treaty, maybe you will be by this; My ships made your country safe, but I can remove them as easily as this. Whatever freedoms of actions you were taught or given by Francis- forget them. When I am king, I will rule like most kings along the lines that my queen belongs to me. '''Tomas of Portugal: If anything happens to Mary, it would be up to me. She is my property now, not yours, no matter how many touches you steal. King Henry: ''(to Kenna) You- you have tormented me long enough with waiting. '''Sebastian': Head, heart, who cares. He is a monster no matter what the Pope chooses to call him. If you won't kill him, I will. Notes * Diane de Poitiers was mentioned, but did not appear. * Kenna decided to consummate her relationship with king Henry for the first time. * The Michaelmas Banquette is celebrated for the first time. * Lola went as an Angel warrior, presumably an Archangel in an attempt to impress Sebastian. * Prince Francis killed someone for the first time. * At The Michaelmas Banquette, Queen Mary went as The Greek Goddess Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon. Trivia * Adelaide Kane wore a Basil Soda Couture Spring/Summer 2013 Gown to The Michaelmas Banquette. Historical Notes * In Christianity, the Archangel, Michael, is the greatest of all the Archangels and is honoured for defeating Lucifer in the war in heaven. * Michaelmas is the feast of Saint Michael the Archangel. Characters |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | Prince Francis |- | Jenessa Grant | colspan="2" | Lady Aylee |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Norwood |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Alan van Sprang | colspan="2" | King Henry |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Rossif Sutherland | colspan="2" | Nostradamus |- | Manolo Cardona | Tomás of Portugal |- | Shawn Doyle | Claude de Guise |- | Luke Roberts | colspan="2" | Simon Westbrook |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Katie Boland | colspan="2" | Clarissa |- ! colspan="3" | Cameos |- |Katy Grabstas | colspan="2" | Sara D'Piro |- Videos Related Pages Pages relating to Hearts and Minds are the following: • Fashion • The Michaelmas Banquette • Tomás and Mary • Francis and Mary • Fashion Guide - Season One • Behind the Scenes • TV.com Reviews • Social Media Reviews Category:Episode Category:Season 1